Coincidence
by SpottedtalonXT
Summary: When a mysterious cat appears on the RushClan border, deaths start to happen, and when deaths start to happen, the cat is accused. Is it her fault? Or is it just a... Coincidence?
1. Prolouge

The wind blew wildly and the trees shook violently. One scared looking mouse fled to its home, squealing from the ruckus the cats nearby were making. The mouse peered cautiously out of its home, seeing two very angry-looking cats scratching a pretty looking white one.

"Please! I meant no harm! I didn't do it! It's just a misunderstanding!" the white cat begged.

"Get out of our territory, you stupid, mangy, fox heart!" a grey tabby tom that was fighting her growled. The white cat whimpered in terror and ran off.

"I hope that is the last I ever see of her." the other cat said.

"Me too. " the tom mewed back.

The white she-cat padded by herself along the river bank. _Why does this happen to me? What has StarClan done to me?_

Unexpectedly, she burst into tears. As she cried, she remembered her past moons. She would always cause trouble, or so other cats say. Then at the end when the leader thought they had enough of her, they would fight her off, or if she was lucky enough, chase her or escort her to the end of the their territory.

_Why!?_

* * *

**_HAI! _**_  
_

**_ bai!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Miraclekit

Emberstone looked pained as Heatherstorm rushed over. "Does it hurt?" Nettleflame asked, scared.

"Of course you mouse-brain!" Emberstorm snapped back, wincing after the last word.

"Don't move, your kits are coming. Oh, and Tawnywing? Can you go check on Fallingbranch and see if he's better from that greencough he catched?" Heatherstorm asked. Tawnywing nodded and hurried off.

"Now breath in and out, yep, that's right. In, and out." Emberstone did as she was told, wincing a bit on her third breath. "Now, Nettleflame?"

"Yes?" Nettleflame replied.

"Can you go fetch a stick?" Heatherstorm asked.

"Okay!" he replied and hurried off. When he got back, Emberstone has yowling in pain.

"Help! Quickly!" she gasped. Heatherstorm hurried and took the stick from Nettleflam's jaw, putting it gently into Emberstone's mouth.

"When it hurts, bite on it." Emberstone nodded nervously.

"Ok, your kit is coming!" Heatherstorm warned. Pain seared Emberstone's body and she bit on the stick really hard. So hard that it broke into chips of wood that scattered everywhere.

"Is it over yet?" Emberstone gasped.

"Yep." Heatherstorm replied happily.

"Oh thank you!" Emberstone cried. "I don't know what I would of done without you!"

"That's what Medicine Cats are for." Heatherstorm shrugged.

Then, Tawnywing hurried over. "It's a miracle! Fallingbranch feels better!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Show me." Heatherstorm instructed. They entered the elders den and after a moment, Heatherstorm hurried out with Tawnywing right behind her. "You're right! It's a miracle!" She exclaimed.

Emberstone and Nettleflame exchanged a glance. "I think we know what to name her. Right?" Emberstone mewed.

"Yes, of course. Her name is,.."

"Miraclekit."

* * *

**Ok, ok, I know, I always write a cliffhanger. YOU KNOW WHY? Cause I luuuurve writing cliffhangers!** (/*o*)/ ~flips table~

Check out my other story : The Forest of Tears


	3. Chapter 2: The Outside World

"It's about time she opened her eyes, Emberstone." Miraclekit heard a deep voice.

"I know, but I guess we have to give her time. StarClan knows why she's been sleeping for a Half-moon now," came a higher voice.

After hearing the voices, Miraclekit opened her ocean blue eyes and looked curiously around. "Where am I?" she mewed.

"Hey there, little one." the higher voice meowed. Miraclekit jumped, and turned around.

"Who are you?" she squealed nervously.

"Why, I'm your mother, Emberstone!" the voice exclaimed. "And this is your father, Nettleflame." Miraclekit's eyes widened so big, that she could see everything around her.

"Wow." she whispered.

Then, as if a sudden electric shock hit her, she started racing around. "This is such a big place! What's my name? Why am I here?" questions of all kinds burst through her tiny pink mouth, only making short breaths of air when she ran out.

"Whoa, whoa whoa little one. Why don't you go play outside and explore?" Nettlepatch meowed enthusiastically.

"Really?" Miraclekit asked curiously.

"Really." he replied. Just as she was about to step out of the nursery, Emberstone called after her.

"Oh, and your name is Miraclekit."

Miraclekit padded nervously out of the nursery and looked around. She saw the warriors and the dens, the prey and the apprentices. But most of all, what interested her the most was the big, grey rock in the middle of the camp. As she consumed the scene, she saw something in the corner of her eye. "Who is it?" she mewed.

"Why, I'm Applepaw. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Miraclekit paused and replied confidently. "My name is Miraclekit. Are you an apprentice?" she asked curiously.

"Yep. The one and only, Applepaw." he replied.

"That's nice! I want to become the best warrior the clan has ever seen when I grow up!" Miraclekit squealed happily.

Applepaw twitched his whiskers in amusement. "I bet you'll be a great warrior." he promised.

"Applepaw, where are you?" a voice called.

"Right here, Flamewing!" he replied back with a yell.

"We're going hunting. Want to come?" a golden tabby she-cat padded in front of Applepaw.

"Sure! Bye, Miraclekit!" he meowed, just before disappearing over the bramble-coated wall.

_If he gets to be an apprentice, then that means it won't be long until I become one! _Miraclekit thought happily. She looked around for more things to explore, and one particular object caught her eyes. She saw it move swiftly and she leaped curiously, following it. She kept on following it, not noticing that she had passed the bramble-coated wall, leaving camp. She opened her tiny pink mouth, asking one question. "Who are you?"

The thing replied. "I am the darkness that surrounds you at night and when you close your eyes.

"That's nic-" As she was about to finish, she heard Heatherstorm's cry,

" Fawnstorm is dead!"


	4. Chapter 3: Elements

Miraclekit peered curiously into the camp and looked back at "The Darkness". "I better be going now,..."she mewed quietly, for she felt that it was her fault for some reason. The "Darkness" only nodded and Miraclekit watched it pad away under the shade. With a flick of a tail, it disappeared silently, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

As Miraclekit bounced back into camp, she heard Emberstone cry out, "Miraclekit! Where is my precious kit!?" Miraclekit got confused, and wondered _How come she's so worried? _

She bounded up to Emberstone, and with a cheery voice, she mewed, "I'm here!"

Emberstone took one look and cried, "Great StarClan! What happened to you?"

Miraclekit got confused again. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Emberstone opened her mouth but stopped herself. "No...It can't be..."Miraclekit heard her mother mumble.

"It can't be what?" she asked curiously.

"Tell me Miraclekit..." her mother began.

"Yes?"

"Did you meet anyone...Let's say...Different?"

"What do you mean different?"

"Like a stranger that didn't look like us cats."

"Hmm, well I talked to this weird thing. It called itself 'The Darkness'..." Miraclekit replied nervously. She looked down at her paws. When her mother didn't say anything in awhile she looked up to see her trembling in fear. She got confused all over again. _Grrrr. This is to much confusion for today! S_he thought, wanted to rip her fur out. Instead, she tried to calm herself down and began, "Emberstone, wh-" she was interrupted by the angry yowl of Heatherstorm.

"You! It was all her fault! If she hadn't come to this world, this wouldn't have happened!" Miraclekit looked at Heatherstorm in the eye.

"What do you mean?" she squeaked.

"I mean you! You piece of mouse-dung!" The words struck Miraclekit hard.

"W-what did she say?" Miraclekit whispered._ What did I do wrong? _She looked up just in time to see the sheathed paw of Heatherstorm headed right toward her.

* * *

_Is she okay? _

_I think so._

_When will she wake up?_

_Only time will tell._

After hearing those words, Miraclekit groggily lifted her head. "Where am I?" she croaked.

_You are here with us right now, little one. _A sweet voice filled her head. She looked around, checking her surroundings. She was in a soft moss bed in a den with the warm scent of milk lingering in the air.

She couldn't see any cats, "Where are you?" she mewed nervously.

_We__ are with you, don't be afraid. We can make ourself be seen or not seen, so don't panic little one, we will appear right in front of you._

Miraclekit waited for a moment, and like they promised, they began appearing in front of her. "Who are you?" Miraclekit asked.

"Who we are is not important." the cats replied.

"Then where am I?" Miraclekit asked again.

"You are in StarClan, Miraclekit." she replied.

"Why am I here?" Miraclekit mewed.

"You have been severely injured by Heatherstorm's blow. You'll need to rest before going back."

"Wait, so I'm dead now?" Miraclekit mewed, stunned.

One she-cat looked at Miraclekit seriously, "Basically, yes."

* * *

One tiny little head peered out of the nursery. "What's happening?" he asked a cat standing nearby.

"Heatherstorm, our medicine cat, killed Miraclekit!" the cat replied with a panicked voice.

"Miraclekit?! She was my friend!" the tom squealed.(Not really)

"Boulderkit! Come back here!" a she-cat's voice came from inside the nursery.

"Coming!" Boulderkit replied.

* * *

Miraclekit looked at one cat to another in disbelief. "I'm dead?"

"Yes." they replied. Miraclekit nodded.

"So... What's your names?" Miraclekit asked curiously. The cats exchanged a look.

"Our names are Snowfur and Morningflower. We used to be in ThunderClan, a clan that was here a long time ago before SwiftClan was alive."

"Wow," Miraclekit grew impatient, "how much longer?" she asked.

"Few more hours until you can go back." they replied.

_But why do I get to get another chance? I better ask them. _"Umm, well I have a question." Miraclekit stammered.

"Yes?" Morningflower acknowledged Miraclekit to continue.

"Why do I get to live again? Is this supposed to happen?"

The two cats stayed silent for a moment. "In a way, yes it's supposed to happen. But why you have to live again, it's supposed to relate to a prophecy."

"What kind of prophecy?" Miraclekit asked.

"In StarClan, we have these, well, elements. Some are bad, some are good, some are both. Take Tigerstar and Thistleclaw for example. They took bloodthirstiness with them. All of the elements have been fully taken except for one: Coincidences."

"What do you mean by fully taken?" Miraclekit asked, eyes wide open. "When a cat is born, they are given a little, or a lot of the element StarClan chose for them. Only one cat has taken a bit of coincidences."

"Who is that?" Miraclekit asked.

"We cannot say. But we know who will take the rest of the coincidences." Snowfur meowed.

"Who will take it?" Miraclekit asked nervously.

"You."

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is longer than the rest. BTW, Boulderkit is _vair vair _** **important to this story. I also need cats. Please fill out the form below. And thank you ponyiowa for correcting my punctuation.**

******loner/rouge/kittypet/clan cat:**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Rank:**

**Gender:**

**THANK YOU! :3 MEOW**


End file.
